A magnetic memory device (a semiconductor integrated circuit device) in which a magnetoresistive element and a MOS transistor are provided on the same semiconductor substrate has been proposed. The magnetoresistive element comprises a storage layer having a variable magnetization direction, a tunnel barrier layer provided on the storage layer, a reference layer provided on the tunnel barrier layer and having a fixed magnetization direction. The magnetoresistive element can store binary data based on the relationship between the magnetization direction of the storage layer and the magnetization direction of the reference layer.
In the magnetoresistive element described above, it is important to suppress a stray magnetic field applied from the reference layer to the storage layer in order to realize good write characteristics free of write errors. Accordingly, a magnetic memory device capable of suppressing a stray magnetic field is desired.